Jade is all Four Seasons
by greyrooms
Summary: Beck compares Jade to the warmth of winter, the coldness of summer, the promises of spring, and the evolution of autumn. Oneshot, imagery/personification experiment. BADE!


Title: Jade is all Four Seasons

Summary: Beck compares Jade to the warmth of winter, the coldness of summer, the promises of spring, and the evolution of autumn. Oneshot, imagery/personification experiment. BADE

Disclaimer: I am pawwlice awwfficehr, and I am VICTAWWRIOUS! Wait, no I'm not.

Author's notes: I literally have no idea where this came from. Wrote it in like, an hour, the idea just came to me… I'm a TOTAL Bade fan, and I thought it was weird that I've never written them but I'm so intimidated because hardly anyone seems to write Jade in character. But I like writing Beck as a gushing poet, I think it's nice :P I mean, this really isn't about their relationship at all, it's pretty much just me wanting to write detailed imagery and personification and stuff. It could apply to anyone with blue eyes, dark hair, and light skin, Beck and Jade were just inspiration. J Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it, despite the… cheesiness of some of my metaphors.

* * *

><p>Jade's hair is like autumn. All it takes is a shake of her head or a gust of wind to take me back to October, leaves, falling, blowing, brown, red, yellow, green, orange. The colors always come gradually, as if the streaks in her hair change by themselves every week. She always yells at me for not noticing when she's changed it, and it's not that I don't pay attention, I just don't notice- the transitions seems as natural as the leaves. When the sun hits her hair, it shines like gold and I simply want to indulge in it and jump in. When Jade turns ever-so-abruptly away from me, hair circling like leaves in an empty street, it gives off a brisk breeze and every scent of autumn. It's spicy and sour and warm and fruity and deep, like brown sugar cookies and cigarette smoke and cinnamon and apple cider.<p>

Jade's skin reminds me of winter. Her skin is the colour of frost, always looked new and clean and pure. It was almost translucent, like glass, which only reminds me of how fragile she is. Every time I wake up next to her I feel the exhilaration of the first snowfall. It always had a slight shimmer to it, and it was just as lovely as when the sun hit the snow draped over the ground. Jade's skin tastes like coffee and smells like vanilla. It warmed all my senses, just being close enough to smell the scent of her skin felt like being embraced and that soothed me. Although winter usually comes with cold, I always made sure I was close enough to Jade to feel her warmth.

Jade's lips make me think of springtime. Although I know she'd much rather paint them black, Jade's lips were always the color of cherries. And if her lips were cherries, then her skin was vanilla ice cream and her hair was chocolate syrup. And when we kissed she tasted like sugar on strawberries, and her lips were as soft as flower petals or freshly cleaned sheets. But what I loved most about Jade's lips was her smile, just like springtime, a sign of hope. When it's raining in summer and there are tears in winter, springtime only ever brings Jade's smile, and she is revived. Everything blooms and everything has life again when she smiles.

Jade's eyes are my absolute favorite, because they remind me of summer. They're an icy blue with a minty green, and give off a coldness that I just always want more of- a good kind of coldness, like a dip in the overturned ocean on a hot day. The yellow ring around her irises makes Jade's eyes look like a sunflower against a blue sky or the sunset over the ocean. Jade's eyes, or her glares, rather, are like fireworks on the Fourth of July. She turns her head to look at you and it's like they're taking off, and you brace yourself for the beautiful, colorful explosion of when her eyes meet yours. Then she locks her eyebrows and it's the big, powerful boom that hurts and impacts your chest. But fireworks are dangerous unless you know how to handle them, and if you mess with Jade's pyrotechnic eyes, you're going to get hurt. But I'm a professional, I handle her with care. I don't see her eyes as scary, the coldness warms and refreshes me and all I see is a beautiful summer.

* * *

><p>Jade is a hot fudge sundae? What the hell was I thinking? I left that in because I thought it was funny after I wrote it, trust me, I know how absolutely cheesy that is. XD<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
